


[podfic] The Goose Place

by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp)



Category: The Good Place (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Goose Harasses Mild-Mannered Character with Glasses, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, no prior knowledge of untitled goose game required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic
Summary: It's a lovely morning in The Good Place, and there is a horrible goose.podfic of The Goose Place, by heartbeatstumblesRecorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (ITPE) 2019 as a gift to for Lunate8.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye & Eleanor Shellstrop, Tahani Al-Jamil & Jianyu Li | Jason Mendoza
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] The Goose Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Goose Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113060) by [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles). 



****

**length:** 3 min 18 sec

 **stream or download mp3** [ here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/TheGoosePlace.mp3)  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For #ITPE 2019, where Lunate8 and I recorded *the same fic* for each other. Mine has goose noises. For a non-noisy version, check out Lunate8's.


End file.
